Surprise Father's Day Party
by DominoTyler
Summary: Luna has a surprise for Draco, and she's trying to tell him through a series of hints. Will Draco be smart enough to figure it out on his own, or will Luna have to spill herself? For my BFFE. Enjoy! Disclaimer here!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP.

I got this idea from my random day dreams...This story is dedicated to Eboni J. Donahue (that would be her penname) my BFFE. ;) Enjoy, buddy!

* * *

Luna returned from the store at 8:30. She smiled and sighed. Just enough time. She immediately got to work, setting up the green streamers facing north to keep the Nargles from ruining the next day, and the blue streamers in between. Next she hung dried blueberries strung on orange wire around the room. Steeping back and smiling at we work, she opened a jar and waved her wand around. She gasped at the pure beauty.

Again, Luna waved her wand, and she heard the progress in the kitchen. She pushed the swinging door that led to the kitchen and watched the cooking of his eggs, bacon, and potatoes, and watched the boxes; neatly wrapped and placed on a table made of a plant she grew in her garden, place themselves on the kitchen table.

She glanced at the clock and grinned, ten grabbed her Ravenclaw bandana.

Luna skipped up the stairs to his room, the steaming tray of breakfast and rose petals and candles following behind her. She opened the door slowly; making sure it wouldn't creak, and then danced across the floor on light feet. The tray gently landed on the bedside table, and Luna sat on the side of his bed.

She again admired his muscular back, which, at the moment, was bare. His ruffle blonde hair was everywhere, and she gently ran her fingers through it. Finally, it was time. The clock said 9.

Smiling happily, Luna shook Draco's shoulders with a light touch. He curled into a fetal position.

She laughed and whispered gently, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Then she cleared her throat and shrieked, "Draco! Help me! The Nargles are attacking me!"

Draco shot up in bed, his eyes wide open. "Luna!" he shouted.

Luna giggled and Draco gazed at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay," she soothed, rubbing his shoulders. "I couldn't get you up."

Draco exhaled, and then smiled, swiping a lock of Luna's hair behind her ear. "Don't scare me like that," he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek and pulling her onto his lap.

She rested her blonde head on his chest. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I wasn't planning on anything," he murmured into her hair.

"How would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Of course," he replied, rocking back and forth.

She wiggled off his lap and handed him his breakfast.

"Good. Then I want you to enjoy this breakfast in bed while I check on something downstairs.

"Wha-?"

Luna smiled at him one last time and shut the door. She had taken away every calendar in the purpose of allowing him to find out for himself the occasion for which all the pampering was necessary. He would have no idea, as he didn't know one thing that Luna herself had only found out the day before.

She was pregnant.

She found her hand in her stomach as she called the restaurant to be sure that their private booth was still reserved, and then she was talking to the baby as she finished packing the picnic lunch.

"Who are you talking to?" Draco asked as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt.

"Hm...?" Luna asked dreamily. "Oh-no one."

"Sorry, sweetie," she said to the baby through her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course," Luna asked, leaning back into him and holding his arms to her.

"What is all of this about?"

Luna smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. I'll give you hints, but I really want you to figure it out."

Draco sighed and fake growled, hurrying his face in her hair. She giggled as his throat vibrated against her head.

"I hate secrets," he said, his voice muffled by her hair.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know. But this is a really good one. Worth waiting to find out."

He sighed again and smiled. "Ok. So where to first?"

* * *

I hope you liked this! Please Review and stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Luna walked hand in hand down the board walk. Luna remarked on how adorable she thought the baby clothes in the shop windows. Draco simply nodded, used to her strange obsessions with random things.

Luna gave up on that a smiled to herself. Time for a different approach.

Luna fed Draco a strawberry and he rubbed his nose to hers. Luna smiled at him and lay on her back in the warm sand. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Draco," she said, staring up at the sky. It was fairly bright out, so, with her other hand, she blocked the sun.

"Yes, love?" he said, leaning over her to block the sun.

"What do you think about children?"

He froze. "What about them."

"How do feel about them...in the future?"

He smiled and pushed back a piece of her hair. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"I'd love that."

Luna smiled. He still doesn't get it.

"The only thing I'm not looking forward to," Luna continued, "is getting all fat and ugly."

He kissed her again. "You could never be ugly," he said, stroking her face. "And as for being fat," he put a hand on her stomach, "You won't be. You'll be pregnant. And with my child. So that makes it all the more beautiful to me."

Luna kissed Draco. "Thank you."

He winked and pulled her up and into a hug.

After packing up the remains of their picnic, Luna decided that it was time for a swim. She pulled off her t-shirt and her shorts, revealing her bikini. She was lying on a towel when Draco returned from changing into his swim shorts.

Luna looked down at her stomach wonderingly.

"Draco," she asked as he approached.

"Yes, love?" he asked sitting beside her head.

"Do I look like I'm gaining weight?"

Draco's gaze scanned down her body.

"No, not in the least bit. Why do you ask?"

Luna sighed inwardly, but said. "Hm. Just felt like my bathing suit didn't fit quite right."

She shrugged, and he pulled her into a hug.

The two played in the waves until the sun was beginning to set.

Luna walked out of the ladies restroom. After having fixed her hair by magic, she changed into a short black dress with lace across and just above the waist. He spotted Draco exiting the men's restroom in a fancy suit and tie. Luna approached him and smiled as he held out his arm. Luna took it, and they entered the fancy restaurant before them.

"Malfoy," Luna said to the maître de (A/N: I was too lazy to look it up so I asked my little sister about the spelling...).

"I'll escort you to your table," he said in a thick French accent.

The man led them to a table way in the back. In the center was a vase with two roses in it, and a marble tray raised over the top with a flickering candle.

He handed them two menus. Luna smiled at Draco as he skimmed the menu. He noticed her perusing. He smiled at her. "What?"

Luna grinned. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

He smirked.

Their waiter came by with a bottle of wine and bread.

After ordering, Draco took a sip of wine and looked at Luna. "I think I'm going to try to guess what all of this is for now," he said.

Luna grinned. "You do that."

He watched her. "Our anniversary."

Luna shook her head.

"My birthday?"

"Nope."

"You're birthday?"

Christmas? Hanukah? Valentines Day? St. Patrick's Day?

"Happy fathers day, honey."

Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Fathers day?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Happy Fathers Day, Draco."

"But I'm not..." His eyes widened as the idea came to him. "I'm a father?"

Luna laughed and reached across the table, wrapping her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, she had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a father," Draco whispered.

Luna nodded and kissed him.

"I love you."

Draco pulled her around the table and onto his lap.

"I love you. More than anything in the world. Forever."


End file.
